60 Days
by Maggie Davis
Summary: I am so bad at summaries. This will be a Bella/Kol pairing. Please give it chance and let me know if it is worth continuing. A better summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends, this story has been in my head for weeks and I'm struggling to finish my other stories because this one wont leave me alone! haha! Let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing. ~MD

Of course I do not own ANY of these characters! They rightfully belong to their authors.

* * *

FYI's for this story.

This is set based off New moon, but a little different. Edward died saving Bella's life in Volterra. Also based off season 6 of the Vampire Diaries and season 2 of The Originals. I hope that helps! Let me know if I'm confusing anyone! haha!

~60 Days~

Esther has been betrayed by her son, Kol. He was brought back from the dead to help her kill Klaus. Kol, being the rebellious child that he is, had his own plan. Instead of helping Esther kill Klaus, he joined Klaus and Elijah's team to take over their beloved city. Once Esther had discovered the Kol betrayed him. She put a curse on Kol. Keeping him in Kaleb's body, removing all power from him. He is now mortal and he will remain as Kaleb if he cannot complete the task that Esther has given him. You see, Esther wants to see if Kol is worth keeping alive, she doesn't believe he has an once of humanity left in him. So, the task she has given him, she is sure he will fail at. Kol has been give 60 days to fall in love and have his love returned. Can someone fall in love with Kol? What will happen if he does fall in love and his true identity is revealed Would this girl still love him? Especially when she finds out what Kol is and all the monstrous things he has done in his long life. We shall see.

~60 Days~

Bella is still trying to cope with her life without Edward. She has done it once before, when he and his family had first left her after her birthday, but seeing him again and watching him die in Volterra brought back a lot of emotions and feelings that she had previously set aside. Seeing him die made things a little easier this time. That may sound funny, but he did confess to her before he died that he had always loved her and really was just trying to protect her. She could see the sincerity pool in his eyes, along with tears that would never be able to fall. It has taken time, but Bella is much more at peace with what happened. It doesn't mean she doesn't still cry from time to time though.

It has been just over five years since Edward died and Bella has just graduated from college. Actually today is her graduation day.

"Congrats kid!" Her father had just found her after the ceremony had ended. She wore a large smile on her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks dad! I'm glad you made it. How was the the plane ride?" Bella asked him as she gave her father a hug.

"What, you really think I would miss my favorite daughter graduating from Duke University?" He asked as they started walking towards her mother and Phil.

"Daaad. I'm your only daughter." She said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

He didn't get a chance to reply to his daughter, because her mother enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. For someone so small, Bella didn't realize how strong her mother could be. Especially when she's emotional.

"Mom. Can't. Breathe." Bella chuckled as her mother let her go and Bella skipped over to Phil and gave him a hug. "How's the arm, Phil?"

"Never been better! It should be 100% before the new season starts!" Phil replied proudly. He still hadn't made a professional team, but he felt this year was THE year. He had a small set back when he slid wrong and sprained his wrist a few weeks ago. Bella smiled back at him and then her mom and father.

"I'm so glad you're all here!" She said, truly meaning it. She was so much closer to her family after Edward died. Her parents don't know what really happened to Edward. When Bella had returned to Forks, she told them that Edward had been in a car accident and she rushed to be by his side in his final moments. Although her parents were furious with her for disappearing for several days, they forgave her once they found out Edward had died. The Cullen's returned to Forks for a short while, to lay Edward to rest. They felt he we would want his final resting place to be near Bella. The Cullen family fell apart shortly after and they all went their separate ways. Except for Rosalie, she felt the strange need to stay behind and finished up high school with Bella.

Which is how Bella became close friends with Rosalie. After Edward's death, Rosalie saw how broken Bella was and ended up putting aside her hatred for the human girl and they formed a very strong friendship. She felt like Bella needed her to watch over her, in Edward's place. Bella would need someone who really knew the Cullen's to talk with about everything that happened that fateful day in Volterra. Rosalie was very close to Edward and she felt like this is what he would have wanted. Rosalie even stayed in Forks for another year and waited for Bella to graduate high school. After that, they both ended up a Duke University.

"Bella!" Screamed a very high pitched voice, which could only belong to the one and only Rosalie! Bella turned to see her friend frolicking their way. To hide herself from the sun, Rosalie had on a large black floppy hat, oversized sunglasses that only Rosalie could get away with, and of course thing black gloves. It was far to warm out to be wearing all the extra layers, but Rosalie would just say it was a "fashion statement" and no one ever suspected anything.

"Geez, Rose!" Bella rubbed her ears. "Take it down a notch!" Bella playfully hit Rose's shoulder before engulfing her in a hug. Rosalie laughed and turned to Bella's family.

"Hi Charlie, Renee! Phil, how's the arm?" Rosalie said as she gave them all hugs.

"It's great, Rose! Thank you for asking. Your father did a great job with my wrist! You must thank him for me." Rosalie kept in touch with the rest of the Cullen's (even though she had separated from Emmett)and had called in a favor when Phil injured his wrist.

"I will!" Rosalie grinned at him. "Well, I need to go catch up with them. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Finish packing!" Rosalie sang the last part as she turned around the find her family again. Bella laughed as she watched her friend walk away.

"Does she still get hit on daily?" Renee asked Bella. A bit of amusement, awe and a tiny bit of jealousy laced her voice.

"You have no idea mom, it's getting bad!" Bella giggled to her mom while Phil and Charlie discussed where to go for dinner.

"We just got here, I can't believe you already leave tomorrow." Renee pouted.

"It was Rosalie's idea and since she is paying for us to travel... I will leave whenever she wants to leave. Who's hungry?" Bella told her mother as the two of them ushered Charlie and Phil to their cars. Rosalie had been planning a road trip all year. They are going to visit every state they hadn't been to already. Starting with Virginia. They girls couldn't wait to start the next chapter of their lives. Plus they had heard rumors about witches inhabiting Virginia and wanted to see if they could find one. Now all Bella had to do was have dinner with her family and then she needed to get started on that packing. Rosalie would kill her if she found out she hadn't even started packing yet. Bella laughed to herself as she followed her family out to their car.

~60 Days~

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter 1. Please let me know what y'all think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to try and continue this story. I just started a stay home business and it takes up a lot of my free time, but I do miss writing and I didn't realize the amazing response I got form the first chapter. So, I will do my best to finish this story! Also I'm doing these updates from my phone, so they are going to be rough.

There is going to be one big change to the story. I had originally planned for Kol to still be in Kaleb's body. But as part of the 60 day deal, he will be himself and part of his consequences if he fails is that he will be turned back into Kaleb and will basically forget about being Kol.

Anyway! On to chapter 2.

"So Rose, why are we headed to Mystical Falls, Virginia" Bella asked as they drove past the welcome sign for the said town.

"It's called Mystic Falls! Mystic. Falls. I want to see what is so mystic about it." Rosalie replied and she pulled her car into the parking lot of the only restaurant, well more like a bar, that she could find. But Rose was hoping they at least had decent food. Bella's stomach had been growling for hours.

"Well this place had better have burgers. I am starving!" Bella's said as she practically jumped through the car door before Rose had even come to a stop.

"Geez Bella! Slow down before you fall and bust open your knees. Seriously, I have not fed in two weeks." Bella's paused at hearing this, taking in her friends appearance.

"Hmm maybe you should go catch a bunny, before you make me your next meal." Bella said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Rosalie replied with not an ounce of amusement in her voice. "Maybe I will go hunt for a bit. Will you be okay here." Bella nodded her head "okay. I'll be back in about an hour. I think you were on to something though. Bunnies are everywhere here." She said, finally with amusement in her tone.

"See you soon, Rose!"

"Bye Bella! Stay out of trouble." She added more as a warning.

"I'll do my best." Bella laughed as she wandered inside the bar.

"Hey. Your new. You lost or something." Bella was greeted by a teenage boy, who couldn't have been more than 16. Bella couldn't quite tell if this interrogation was friendly or if she really wasn't wanted here.

"Yes, I'm new. I'm here with my friend, we are on a road trip." She explained as she followed the teenager to what she was hoping would be a table and not the back exit. "We got hungry and well, we wanted to see what was so mystic about Mystic Falls."

"What friend?" He asked and he showered her to a table and poured Bella a glass of water.

"She will be here in a bit. You won't be able to miss her. Trust me." Bella kind of laughed to her self. The teenager just stared at her.

"Well, to answer your question. Nothing is mystic about Mystic Falls. It's just a boring town. You won't want to stay here long. You should leave as soon as possible."

"Oh." Bella replied as she sipped her water. Feeling a little 'hangry' and not appreciating the tone he was having with her. She slammed her cup down.

"since this place is soo boring. You'd think the staff at the only restaurant in town would be a little friendly to newcomers and for your information. We are going to stay. Maybe forever." Bella said, getting more upset with each word.

"Woah. What's going on here?" Said a blonde haired guy as he ran over.

"Nothing, Matt. I am just welcoming our new visitor."

"Yeah, welcoming. Is that what you call it?" Bella said as she huffed in her seat.

"Jeremy, why don't you go take a break. Actually, go home." Matt said giving him a look, that Bella noted to herself that they were definitely up to something. Jeremy shrugged and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't like making excuses for people, but he has been through a lot. Like way more than most people should have to go through." Matt explained. "I'm Matt, btw." Bella's features visibly softened.

"I've been through a lot too. I guess we all have our stories, right?" Matt smiled slightly.

"Yeah. We definitely have our stories." He paused watching Bella and ended up sitting with down across from her.

"It's not that we don't want you here, it's just this town is cursed or something. So many tragedies have happened. It has left this community a little jaded. I actually think Jeremy was trying to protect you. Spare you the pain and misery that is none as Mystic Falls."

Understanding filled Bella as she listened to Matt talk to her.

"I guess in a strange way, that's really sweet." Bella half smiled at Matt. Matt smiled back at her.

"Well, you seem hungry. How about a cook you up a burger?" Bella smiled.

"That would be perfect! Fries too?" Bella hoped and Matt laughed as he got up.

"Of course. You can't have a burger without fries!" Bella laughed as Matt ran off to get food for her.

Matt came back a few minutes later to drop off the burger and fries and Bella ate and started reading a book to pass the time as she waited for Rose. A little while later Rose did show up with a big smile on her face. She must have had a very successful hunting trip.

Eventually moving over to the bar so Bella could introduce Rose to Matt. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with him. They swapped stories, well mostly Rose talked, but they were definitely enjoying their time at The Grill when someone walked in.

Kol's eyes immediately fell on Rosalie and decided that if he was going to have to fall in love, it might as well be with her. He smiled his crooked smile and sat a few seats down from Rosalie. Bella noticing Matt freeze at the sight of the newcomer. Asked him if he was alright, but he didn't hear her.

"Matt!" Bella said as she shook his arm. "Matt, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked at Bella and forced a smile.

"It's fine. I'll be right back."

The girls watched as Matt hesitantly approached the guy at the far end of bar. Bella couldn't tell, but Rosalie didn't miss that Matt's heart started racing and his hands shook as he poured a glass of bourbon and handed to the newcomer.

Bella couldn't hear what was being said between the two of them, but Rosalie didn't miss a word.

"What are you doing here, Kol." Matt whispered to him. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I am or I was." Kol responded, looking a little smug. "Mother brought me back."

"Your mother?" Matt choked out. "How's your mother alive?"

"Too long of a story, mate. Besides, I'm here on special business." He said looking Rosalie up and down.

"Leave them alone." Matt warned.

"Don't worry, mate. I won't hurt them. I'll even leave the pathetic brunette for you. She seems more like your type anyway."

Kol said as he stood up to walk over to Rosalie.

"I must have died and gone to heaven." He said as he sat down next to Rosalie. "Because you must be an angel." Rose just blinked at him and without even looking, grabbed Bella's coke, stood up and dumped it on Kol's head. She didn't even wait for a response as she headed out the door.

Bella could barely contain herself. Nearly falling off the barstool as laughter shook her body.

"That was fantastic!" She laughed and Kol just glared at her. "I mean has that cheesy pick up line ever even worked for you? Did you just expect her to be putty in your hands?" Bella said as she tried to calm herself down. She handed Kol some napkins, which he roughly grabbed from her.

"Well, yeah. Most girls like my 'cheesy' pickup lines." Bella patted him on his shoulder as she got up to leave.

"Rosalie isn't most girls. You have to understand, your just one of a hundred different guys who will hit on her this week alone. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Bella laughed as she said good-bye to Matt, who was also trying not to laugh in front of Kol.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Matt."

Bella said to him.

"I'll have your uniform waiting for you." Bella smiled.

"Thank you Matt! I could definitely use a little extra cash. See you tomorrow." She said as took one last look at Kol, before she walked out of the grill.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter y'all! I know it's been a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come!

Chapter 3

"So, who are they?" Kol asked Matt as he finished drying his hair with the napkins Bella gave him. Matt just looked at Kol, knowing he might as well tell Kol instead of being compelled.

"Bella and Rose. They went to high school and college together." Matt said as he started cleaning up around The Grill. Hoping Kol didn't notice Matt placing an urgent text out.

"They're on a road trip." Matt stopped and looked at Kol square in the eyes. "Look, I don't know why you're here, but just leave those girls out of whatever plans you have. They don't need to be sucked into our world."

"Nice choice of words, mate." Kol said as he polished off the last of the bourbon Matt had poured for him. "Besides, I can't leave them alone. I mean did you even see Rose? Mm mm mmmm. I can't possibly pass up that opportunity."

Matt just looked at him, about to say something, when the door of the grill opened.

"I thought I smelled a dead rat."

Kol and Matt turned around as two guys entered the grill. Relief filling Matt, knowing he wasn't alone with the original brother now.

"Ah. Damon, always a pleasure. Mate." Venom was evident in Kol's voice.

"Stefan, what can I do for you?"

Stefan stood by the grills' door, with arms folded over his chest.

"Why are you here, Kol?" Stefan replied.

"Funny, Matt asked the same question." He said as he got up from his seat.

"Im starting to think I'm not wanted here." He said playing like he was hurt. Stefan just continued to stare at him, waiting for a response.

"I'm here on personal business." Was all the Kol was going to give him.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Damon said as he fiddled around the pool table.

"How are you back from the dead, Kol? If I remember right, Jeremy and Elena turned you into a human bbq." Stefan said.

The room seemed to go deadly still.

Damon turned and stormed out of the grill.

"What's his deal?" Kol chortled to himself. "Did she break his heart? Again? Oh wait... Is she back with you again, Stefan? That Elena. She tried to play the 'I'm so sweet and innocent' card. I never bought it." Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to Matt.

"I'll go after him, will you be okay here?" Matt nodded once and Stefan turned to find Damon.

"What was that all about?" Kol said as he stared out the door.

Matt didn't say anything. He just turned and picked up a broom and started sweeping the floors. Sensing that he was not getting an answer from Matt, it didn't take long before Kol got bored and left the grill.

Matt let out a breath, that he didn't realize he had been holding and sent a text to Stefan, letting him know that Kol had left.

It had been an interesting day and Matt couldn't wait to hit the hay.

(Next day)

"Hey Matt!" Bella said as she came into the grill. "Where do you want me?"

Matt smiled as he watched Bella bounce over to the bar. He handed her her new work shirt. She slipped it on over her head.

"We get the same people here everyday. Since you're new and only here for a week, I think it's best that you get to know everyone. I'll have you bus tables for a few days."

Bella smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Bella replied as Matt handed her a clean wash cloth and a bucket of soapy water.

"I will be the best table busser you have ever seen." Matt laughed at her.

"I don't doubt it!"

Bella quickly got to work, cleaning tables, mopping up spills, but mostly just talking to the customers as they came and went.

"I can't believe you are paying me for this." Bella told Matt as she handed him the soiled wash cloth and dirty water.

Matt laughed. "You did really well today. People love you already." Bella grinned at him. "Did Jeremy give you any trouble?" Matt asked quietly.

Bella frowned.

"He was... Fine." Bella replied. It was Matt's turn to frown.

"Here, sit down." Matt said as he walked around from behind the bar. "Jeremy has lost everyone he loves." Bella sucked in a breath as she listened to Matt talk. "His parents were killed in a car accident a few years ago, his aunt died not too long after. Leaving only his sister," Matt paused as he struggled to get the words out. "His sister, Elena." Getting choked up "But she died too." Bella's eyes grew large and tears pooled into her eyes. "Not even a month ago. She was all he had. It was a freak accident. At a wedding, the bride was killed too. It was horrible."

Bella couldn't help, but cry. She cried for Jeremy,

for Matt and a little bit for herself too. "Awe Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"So, Elena's dead?" Matt and Bella turned around to see Kol standing there watching them,

obviously having heard everything said. "Now I almost feel bad for the things I said about her. Almost. She did kill me." Matt tensed and he stared at Kol. "Oh relax Matt,

Bella won't remember a thing." He grabbed Bella by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. "You won't remember anything I just said. Now go away."

At this Bella roughly knocked Kol's hands off her shoulders.

"You go away!" She said at him angrily. "You really think staring into my eyes, commanding me to forget you, would really work?" Bella grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it on Kol's head.

"What is with you?" Bella asked rhetorically. "I'll see you tomorrow Matt. Hopefully not you." She said to Kol as she walked past him.

Both Matt and Kol looked at each other.

"She can't be compelled."

Kol said more as a statement than question.


End file.
